The present invention relates to resin compositions and resin sheets.
Conventionally, laminated decorative sheets have been widely used for adhering to metal or wooden materials used for furniture, cabinets, fixtures, desks, cupboards, and the like.
Laminated decorative sheets have also been singly or as laminated decorative sheets formed by laminating a plurality of sheets, e.g., an upper sheet, an under sheet, and in addition, an intermediate sheet.
In addition, laminated decorative sheets are also precisely adhered by membrane pressing onto adherends having complicated curved surfaces.
As a conventional laminated decorative sheet, there is a sheet disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-24979. The sheet mentioned above is a laminated decorative sheet composed of an opaque polyolefin resin film as a substrate layer and an amorphous polyethylene terephthalate resin film.
In this connection, the amorphous polyethylene terephthalate resin film used for the sheet disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-24979 is called xe2x80x9camorphousxe2x80x9d. However, there is some partial crystallinity in the resin film.
Further, a rigid shrinkable film is disclosed, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-124928. This film includes an amorphous polyester resin component and a polymer component composed of a vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon, in which the polymer component comprises at least one polymeric block segment primarily composed of the vinyl aromatic hydrocarbons mentioned above and at least one polymeric block segment primarily composed of conjugated diene derivatives.
According to the conventional technique described above, a laminated decorative sheet and a rigid shrinkable film having superior moldability impact resistance, and the like can be obtained.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-129266, an agent for improving impact resistance of polyalkylene terephthalate resins is disclosed. This is a resin composition composed of a polyalkylene terephthalate resin, such as polybutylene terephthalate and polyethylene terephthalate, and a core-shell polymer composed of a rubber elastomer as a core and a glassy polymer as a shell.
According to the conventional technique mentioned above, a resin composition having superior impact resistance can be obtained.
However, conventional resin compositions and laminated decorative sheets have problems in that whitening occurs during embossing, heat-sealing, and bending in fabrication, and the degree of transparency is poor. Furthermore, there is a problem in that plate-out occurs during roller molding (calendering and embossing) or injection molding.
Conventionally, in addition to resin sheets having transparency, resin sheets having colored or printed under sheets are also widely used. In this case, in order to provide deeper design effects to the resin sheets, transparent sheets are generally used as upper sheets. However, the design effects have not reached a satisfactory level. In addition, resin sheets having colored or printed sheets used as a single sheet or used as an upper sheet have problems with regard to workability since whitening is likely to occur during bending.
An object of the present invention is to provide a resin composition and a resin sheet specifically suitable for membrane pressing, vacuum pressing, air pressing, and the like, in which the resin composition and the resin sheet have superior properties, such as workability, moldability, impact resistance, transparency, and the like, and in which plate-out is not significantly observed, and whitening during embossing and heat-sealing is unlikely to occur.
Membrane pressing is pressing comprising the steps of heating a thermoplastic decorative sheet having a desired colored or surface-printing, and a desired thickness to a temperature close to the softening point thereof, covering the decorative sheet on an adherend having complicated curved surfaces such as doors used in integrated kitchen systems, covering an elastic membrane (in the form of a film), for example, a rubber film, on the decorative sheet, and adhering the decorative sheet onto the adherend precisely along the contour thereof by applying air or hydraulic pressure to the elastic membrane.
The basic principles of vacuum pressing and air pressing are equivalent to that of membrane pressing. The former is pressing using vacuum pressure instead of a pressing rubber membrane, and the latter is pressing using air pressure.
Through intensive research by the inventors of the present invention, the conventional problems described above can be solved.
That is, the present invention provides a resin composition comprising 50 to 99 percent by weight of a completely amorphous polyester resin (A) and 1 to 50 percent by weight of a graft copolymer (B) obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with conjugated diene rubber particles.
The present invention provides a resin composition comprising 50 to 99 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) and 1 to 50 percent by weight of a graft copolymer (C) obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with acrylic rubber particles.
The present invention also provides a resin composition comprising 50 to 98 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A), 1 to 49 percent by weight of the (B) graft copolymer obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester with conjugated diene rubber particles, and 1 to 49 percent by weight of the graft copolymer (C) obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with acrylic rubber particles, wherein the total of the (A), (B), and (C) is 100 percent by weight.
In addition, the present invention provides a resin sheet obtained by molding a resin composition comprising 50 to 99.9 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) and 0.1 to 50 percent by weight of a thermoplastic polyester elastomer (D).
The present invention also provides a resin sheet that is colored and/or is printed on a surface thereof.
The present invention further provides a laminated resin sheet obtained by laminating at least two layers of the resin sheet described above.
The present invention also provides a laminated resin sheet obtained by laminating two layers, in which the resin sheet described above is used as an upper layer and a thermoplastic resin (F) sheet is used as an under layer.
Additionally, the present invention provides a laminated resin sheet obtained by laminating two layers, in which the resin sheet described above is used as an upper layer and a resin sheet, which comprises 50 to 99 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A), 1 to 50 percent by weight of the (B) graft copolymer obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with conjugated rubber particles and/or the graft copolymer (C) obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with acrylic rubber particles, is used a colored and/or printed surface under layer.
The present invention also provides a resin composition comprising 50 to 99 percent by weight of the components (A)+(E) composed of 0.1 to 95 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) and 5 to 99.9 percent by weight of the polyester resin (E) in which the degree of crystallinity thereof is nearly zero to 50%, and 1 to 50% of at least one selected from the group consisting of the (B) graft copolymer obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with conjugated diene rubber particles, the graft copolymer (C) obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with acrylic rubber particles, and the thermoplastic elastomer (D).
The present invention further provides a resin sheet obtained by molding a resin composition described above.
Component (A) (completely amorphous polyester resin)
The completely amorphous polyester resin (A) used for the present invention is a resin showing no degradation in properties by recrystallization through repeated heat treatment and having no crystalline component at all therein. In this connection, the term xe2x80x9ccrystallinityxe2x80x9d used in the present invention is crystallinity as measured by a differential scanning calorimetric (DSC) method (Japanese Industrial Standard (JIS) K7121).
The completely amorphous polyester resin (A) which are preferably used are produced by polycondensation through esterification, for example, primarily between terephthalic acid or dimethyl terephthalic acid and ethylene glycol.
The completely amorphous polyester resin (A) comprises a copolymer formed by copolymerizing a third component in addition to the dicarboxylic acid component and the glycol component, and the type mentioned above is preferably used for the present invention.
In a preferable embodiment of the present invention, as the third component, 1,4-cyclohexane dimethanol, terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid, and the like are preferable, and a glycol component composed of at least two compounds are more preferable. A completely amorphous polyester resin composed of a dicarboxylic acid component comprising terephthalic acid and a diol component comprising 50 to 99 mole percent of ethylene glycol and 1 to 50 mole percent of 1,4-cyclohexane dimethanol is most preferable. Among these, it is specifically preferable that a completely amorphous polyester resin be composed of a dicarboxylic acid component comprising terephthalic acid and a diol component comprising 60 to 80 mole percent of ethylene glycol and 20 to 40 mole percent of 1,4-cyclohexane dimethanol.
In addition, viscosity of the component (A) is preferably 0.65 to 0.85 as an intrinsic viscosity (IV) value.
A method for producing completely amorphous polyester resins has been well known in the art and is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,907.
The resin compositions of the present invention can be obtained by blending the completely amorphous polyester resin component (A) with the (B) graft copolymer produced by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with conjugated diene rubber particles, by blending the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) component with the graft copolymer (C) produced by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester with acrylic rubber particles, or by blending the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) component with the (B) graft copolymer and the graft copolymer (C). That is, the resin composition of the present invention can use two types of graft copolymers. Hereinafter, the two graft copolymers will be described.
Graft copolymer (B)
The graft copolymer (B) is obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with conjugated diene rubber particles.
Conjugated dienes used for preparing the conjugated diene rubber particles are olefins having conjugated double bonds, such as 1,3-butadiene, 2-methyl-1,3-butadiene, 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene, 1,3-pentadiene, and 1,3-hexadiene.
The conjugated diene rubber particles are prepared by polymerizing the conjugated dienes mentioned above, and in addition, the conjugated diene rubber particles may be prepared by copolymerizing the conjugated dienes mentioned above with vinyl aromatic compounds or other copolymerizable monomers. Vinyl aromatic compounds used for copolymerization mentioned above are styrene, xcex1-methyl styrene, xcex1-ethyl styrene, and substituted derivatives thereof such as vinyltoluene, isopropenyl toluene, chlorostyrene, vinylidene aromatic compounds, and the like. Other copolymerizable monomers are alkyl acrylates, such as methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, and butyl acrylate; vinyl cyanides, such as acrylonitrile and methacrylonitrile; vinylidene cyanides; and the like.
Furthermore, a cross-linking agent may be used for cross-linking. Cross-linkable monomers used for cross-linking are monomers having at least two double bonds having reactivities equivalent to each other, for example, divinyl aromatic monomers such as divinylbenzene; and alkanepolyol polyacrylates, such as ethyleneglycol dimethacrylate, butyleneglycol dimethacrylate, hexanediol dimethacrylate, oligo-ethyleneglycol dimethacrylates, trimethylol propanedimethacrylate, and trimethylol propanetrimethacrylate. Specifically, butyleneglycol diacrylate and hexanediol diacrylate are preferably used.
The conjugated diene rubber particles are preferably composed of 1 to 65 percent by weight of a conjugated diene, 0 to 35 percent by weight of a vinyl aromatic compound, and 0 to 35 percent by weight of other copolymerizable monomer. In this connection, a small amount of a cross-linking agent is used, and a specific amount thereof is appropriately selected.
Polymerization of the conjugated diene rubber particles can be performed by a known polymerization method, and is not specifically limited.
The particle diameter of the resultant conjugated diene rubber particles is preferably 0.05 to 1.0 xcexcm. More preferably, the particle diameter thereof is 0.05 to 0.5 xcexcm.
Next, the graft copolymer (B) is prepared by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with the conjugated diene rubber particles. The methacrylic acid esters preferably have 1 to 8 carbon atoms, for example, methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, propyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, cyclohexyl methacrylate, and 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate. The methacrylic acid esters mentioned above may also be used in combination. Specifically, methyl methacrylate is preferably used. As the vinyl aromatic compounds mentioned above, those mentioned above by way of example can be used.
When a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound are graft-copolymerized, when necessary, other components, that is, other copolymerizable monomers and cross-linking agents, and the like can also be copolymerized therewith. As the copolymerizable monomers and the cross-linking agents, those mentioned above by way of example can. be used. However, a ratio of these other components to the total weight of the methacrylic acid ester, the vinyl aromatic compound, and the other components is preferably less than 50 percent by weight.
A copolymerization reaction of conjugated diene rubber particles with methacrylic acid esters, vinyl aromatic compounds, and other components used when necessary, can be performed using known methods, and the methods therefor are not specifically limited. For example, seed emulsion polymerization or the like can be used.
A ratio of the conjugated diene rubber particles in the graft copolymer (B) is preferably 40 to 90 percent by weight.
Graft copolymer (C)
The graft copolymer (C) is obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with acrylic rubber particles.
The acrylic rubber particles are obtained by polymerizing an acrylic acid ester. The acrylic esters, which preferably have 2 to 8 carbon atoms in an alcohol component, are, for example, ethyl acrylate, propyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, cyclohexyl acrylate, and 2-ethylhexyl acrylate.
The acrylic rubber particles are prepared by polymerizing the acrylic esters mentioned above, and in addition, may be prepared by copolymerizing the acrylic esters with vinyl aromatic compounds and other copolymerizable monomers. Furthermore, a cross-linking agent may be used for cross-linking. Examples of these vinyl aromatic compounds, other copolymerizable monomers, and cross-linking agents are mentioned in the description of the graft copolymer (B).
The acrylic rubber particles are preferably composed of 1 to 65 percent by weight of an acrylic ester, 0 to 35 percent by weight of a vinyl aromatic compound, and 0 to 35 percent by weight of other copolymerizable monomers. In this connection, a small amount of a cross-linking agent is used, and a specific amount thereof is appropriately selected.
Polymerization of the acrylic rubber particles can be implemented by known polymerization methods, and the methods are not specifically limited.
The particle diameter of the resultant acrylic rubber particles is preferably 0.05 to 1.0 xcexcm. More preferably, the particle diameter is 0.05 to 0.5 xcexcm.
Next, the graft copolymer (C) is prepared by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with the acrylic rubber particles. The methacrylic acid esters preferably have 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and those mentioned in the description of the graft copolymer (B) are exemplified. The vinyl aromatic compounds are exemplified by those mentioned in the description of the graft copolymer (B).
When a methacrylic acid ester is graft-polymerized, when necessary, other components, that is, other copolymerizable monomers and a cross-linking agents, and the like can be copolymerized with the methacrylic acid ester. The copolymerizable monomers and the cross-linking agents mentioned above by way of example can be used. However, the ratio of these other components to the total weight of the methacrylic acid ester and the other components is preferably less than 50 percent by weight.
A copolymerization reaction of acrylic rubber particles with a methacrylic acid ester, a vinyl aromatic compound, and other components used when necessary can be performed using a known method, and the method therefore is not specifically limited. For example, seed emulsion polymerization or the like can be used.
A ratio of the acrylic rubber particles in the graft copolymer (C) is preferably 40 to 90 percent by weight.
Glass transition temperatures of the graft components in the graft copolymer (B) and the graft copolymer (C) are preferably 40xc2x0 C. or above.
The resin composition of the present invention is composed of 50 to 99 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) and 1 to 50 percent by weight of the graft copolymer (B), and is preferably composed of 55 to 92 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) and 8 to 45 percent by weight of the graft copolymer (B).
In the case in which the graft copolymer (C) is used, the resin composition is composed of 50 to 99 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) and 1 to 50 weight percent by weight of the graft copolymer (C), and is preferably composed of 55 to 92 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) and 8 to 45 weight percent by weight of the graft copolymer (C).
In addition, in the case in which the graft copolymers (B) and (C) are both used, the resin composition is preferably composed of 50 to 98 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A), 1 to 49 percent by weight of the graft copolymer (B), and 1 to 49 weight percent by weight of the graft copolymer (C), wherein the total of (A), (B), and (C) is 100 percent by weight.
The present invention provides a resin sheet obtained by molding a composition comprising 50 to 99.9 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) and 0.1 to 50 percent by weight of a thermoplastic polyester elastomer (D).
As the thermoplastic polyester elastomer (D), by way of example, there is a segment copolyester having a molecular weight of 5,000 to 100,000 preferably composed of, for example, hard segments of terephthalic crystalline polyesters (polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) or polybutylene naphthalate (PBN)) represented by the general formula (1) or (2), and soft segments of aliphatic polyethers having a molecular weight of 600 to 6,000 (polytetramethylene diglycol (PTMG), polypropylene glycol (PPG), and polyethylene glycol (PEG)) represented by the general formula (3) in which x is an integer of 2 to 4, and p is an integer of 8 to 140. 
By setting the molecular weight of the thermoplastic polyester elastomer (D) to be in the range described above, properties of the resultant resin sheet, such as impact resistance, tensile strength, low temperature resistance, and moldability, can be further improved.
By appropriately selecting the molar ratio of the hard segments to the soft segments, desired properties such as impact resistance of the resin sheet of the present invention can be obtained.
For example, concerning the molar ratio of hard segments to soft segments, 50 mole percent or more of the soft segments is preferable.
Copolymers are composed of, for example, an aromatic polyester as a hard component and an aliphatic polyether as a soft component, an aromatic polyester as a hard component and an aliphatic polyester (for example, aliphatic lactonic elastomer) as a soft component, and polybutylene naphthalate as a hard component and an aliphatic polyether as a soft component.
The composition of the component (A) and the component (D) is 50 to 99.9 percent by weight of the component (A) and 0.1 to 50 percent by weight, preferably, 0.5 to 30 percent by weight of the component (D). More preferably, the component (D) is 1 to 30 percent by weight.
When the component (D) is 0.1 percent by weight or less, the mechanical strength is poor, and when the component (D) exceeds 50 percent by weight, molding workability is poor due to poor separation thereof from rollers.
A composition obtained by blending the component (A) and component (D) can be molded into a sheet, and the resultant sheet can be used as a monolayer resin sheet (hereinafter referred to as transparent resin sheet). The transparent resin sheet thus obtained has superior mechanical strength and transparency, is unlikely to whiten, and is superior in facilitating design. The transparent sheet can be colored using a known method, and/or the surfaces thereof may be printed.
As examples of the laminated resin sheets of the present invention, there are laminated resin sheets formed by laminating at least two transparent sheets, laminated resin sheets formed by laminating at least two transparent sheets which are colored and/or have printed surfaces, and laminated resin sheets formed by laminating a transparent resin sheet as an upper layer over a sheet with colored and/or printed surfaces as an under layer. In addition, it will be readily understood that, when necessary, various intermediate layers can be used, and this example is within the scope of the present invention.
Furthermore, a sheet composed of a thermoplastic resin (F) described below can be applied to the laminated resin sheet of the present invention as an under layer.
The thermoplastic resins used for the present invention are, in general, polyvinyl chlorides, polyolefins (polyethylenes, polypropylenes, propylene-ethylene copolymers), methacrylic acid esters, polycarbonate resins, polystyrene resins, acryl-styrene (AS) resins, acryl-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resins, polyester resins, polyurethane resins, polyamide resins, and the like. The component (F) can also be molded into a sheet by a method described below. When the component (F) is used as an under layer, an upper layer is preferably a transparent resin sheet or a resin sheet which is colored and/or ha printed surfaces since whitening does not occur in the upper layer even though the lower layer whitens, whitening cannot be seen from the surface.
Furthermore, in the present invention, a sheet can be used as an under layer formed of a composition having the component (A) and the graft copolymer (B) and/or the graft copolymer (C), which are described above.
As described above, it is preferable when an under layer formed of the composition having the component (B) and/or the (C) component is used in addition to the component (A), since advantages of improved mechanical strength and superior V-cut properties can be obtained.
In addition, when the sheet of the present invention is used for building materials, specifically, when it is used at a place where detergents are often used, such as in a kitchen, it is preferable to blend a polyester resin (E) described below with the composition since stress-cracking resistance can be improved.
The polyester resin (E) has a degree of crystallinity of nearly 0% to 50%, and in particular, has the formula shown below. Specifically, the polyester resin (E) may be, for example, a glycol modified polycyclohexylene dimethylene terephthalate (PCTG) composed of 100 mole percent of terephthalic acid, 42 to 32 mole percent of ethylene glycol, and 58 to 68 mole percent of 1,4-cyclohexane dimethanol; an acid modified polycyclohexylene dimethylene terephthalate (PCTA) composed of 1 to 50 mole percent of isophthalic acid and 50 to 99 mole percent of terephthalic acid as a dicarboxylic acid component, and preferably composed of 1 to 25 mole percent of isophthalic acid and 75 to 99 mole percent of terephthalic acid; and the like. As examples of PCTAs, there is a copolyester 1 composed of 80 mole percent of terephthalic acid, 20 mole percent of isophthalic acid, and 100 mole percent of 1,4-cyclohexane dimethanol; and a copolyester 2 composed of 95 mole percent of terephthalic acid, 5 mole percent of isophthalic acid, and 100 mole percent of 1,4-cyclohexane dimethanol. 
In addition, polyethylene terephthalate derivatives shown by the following formulas are also preferable. 
Heat of fusion of the component (E) observed by a DSC method (JIS K7121) is not more than 15 cal/g, preferably not more than 10 cal/g, and more preferably not more than 7 cal/g. In addition, viscosity of the component (E) is preferably 0.65 to 0.85 as an IV value. Furthermore, at least two types of components (E) may be used in combination.
The resin composition formed with the component (E) of the present invention comprises 50 to 99 percent by weight of the components (A)+(E) composed of 0.1 to 95 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) and 5 to 99.9 percent by weight of the component (E), and 1 to 50 percent by weight of at least one selected from the group consisting of the graft copolymer (B) obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with conjugated diene rubber particles, the graft copolymer (C) obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with acrylic rubber particles, and the thermoplastic polyester elastomer (D).
In a preferable embodiment, the resin composition formed with the component (E) of the present invention comprises 70 to 93 percent by weight of the components (A) and (E) composed of 20 to 93 percent by weight of the completely amorphous polyester resin (A) and 7 to 80 percent by weight of the component (E), and 7 to 30 percent by weight of at least one selected from the group consisting of the graft copolymer (B) obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with conjugated diene rubber particles, the graft copolymer (C) obtained by graft-polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester and a vinyl aromatic compound with acrylic rubber particles, and the thermoplastic polyester elastomer (D). The resin composition formed with the component (E) of the present invention has a smaller ratio of the component (A) compared to the resin compositions described above. The reason for this is that the primary object of the composition is to obtain stress-cracking resistance. In other words, when sheet properties other than stress-cracking resistance are not specifically desired, the component (A) may be set to be 0.1 to 95 percent by weight.
The components (A), (B), (C), and (D) are as described above.
The various resin compositions described above may also include appropriate amounts of additives.
As the additives mentioned above, there may be mentioned, for example, flame retardants, mold release agents, weather-resistant agents, antioxidation agents, antistatic agents, heat stabilizers, lubricants, coloring agents, surfactants, reinforcing agents, and fillers. In this connection, lubricants are preferably blended in order to improve workability. Materials mentioned below can be used as lubricants, that is, hydrocarbons (low molecular weight polyethylene and paraffins), fatty acids (stearic acid, hydroxy stearic acid, stearic acid composites, and oleic acid), aliphatic alcohols, aliphatic amides (stearoamides, oxystearic amides, oleic amides, erucic amides, ricinoleic amides, behenic amides, methylol amides, methylene bis-stearoamides, methylene bis-stearo behenic amides, bisamides of higher fatty acids, stearoamides, and amide composites), aliphatic esters (n-butyl stearate, methylhydroxy stearate, fatty acid polyols, saturated fatty esters, and ester waxes), and fatty acidic metal soaps. A Hydrocarbons and aliphatic esters are preferable, and aliphatic esters are more preferable.
The resin composition of the present invention can be obtained by kneading a composition thus obtained using a Banbury mixer, or a single or double shaft kneader.
The resin composition of the present invention can be formed into a sheet having a desired size and thickness by a calendering machine, a T-die extruder, and the like. It is difficult for whitening to occur in the resultant sheet during embossing or heat-sealing, and the sheet is specifically suitable for vacuum pressing, air pressing, and membrane pressing, and it can be used as, for example, various laminated decorative sheets.
The thickness of the resin sheet or the laminated resin sheet of the present invention is not specifically limited. However, the transparent resin sheet may be 5 to 1,000 xcexcm, preferably 60 to 500 xcexcm thick. In the case of the laminated resin sheet, an upper layer is 5 to 1,000 xcexcm thick, preferably 60 to 500 xcexcm, an under layer is 5 to 1,000 xcexcm thick, preferably 60 to 500 xcexcm, and the overall laminated sheet is 10 to 2,000 xcexcm thick, preferably, 120 to 1,000 xcexcm.